hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Vitor Rogan
History Vitor Rogan was an Earth-Born Jedi Knight who lived at the Jedi temple for most of his life. He was knighted at the age of 20 after successfully completing all of his trials. Vitor was known for his combat prowess, and was considered a candidate for a future lightsaber instructor. However, Vitor quickly grew impatient with all of the sitting around at the temple. This grew until, upon learning of Ghost Jedi Grandmaster Sola Kerana was visiting Coruscant, he quickly met with her and arranged his joining of her order. He was quickly assigned to Master Lurin Bendak, who trained him briefly in a few darksider abilities before Vitor graduated to become a full Ghost when he was twenty three. At age twenty four, a Jedi and friend of Sola's, Clara Renner, visited the Spartacus and trained with them for a time. While she was there, a bomb exploded in the ship. Vitor was told to continue as normal, and trained in the training area while keeping an eye on Clara and a bomb survivor by the name of Nathan. Later, when Nathan was revealed to be the famed Shade Sith traitor Neil Kenway and had cut off Clara's right forearm as well as scarring her back, Vitor and Lurin engaged Neil by surprise, forcing him to retreat. Vitor, Lurin, Clara (who was given a mechanical arm), Sola, and Ghost Master Dinaya Orslade all followed Neil to an outer rim moon, where he engaged them. Neil killed Lurin and concussed Vitor in the duel, and Vitor was passed out and unable to continue fighting. Vitor later gave the eulogy at Lurin's funeral, and he took to enhancing all of his abilities as much as he could. He also quickly rose through the ranks of the Ghosts, becoming the third in command of the Order after two years. Sola was eventually contacted by Darth Nymeria of the Shade Sith, who needed help in hunting down Neil. Sola accepted, and took Vitor to the Shades' base to take half the Shades' available troops up to the Spartacus, where they could be trained in a more isolated area. Vitor had a brief reunion with Clara before returning to the Spartacus. Vitor quickly began to train the new army in unorthodox forms of combat. While each had a mastery of at least one lightsaber style, Vitor taught them forms of fighting that dated back to the ancient greeks and romans. In 2320, when a group led by Caden Ferran came to ask for help, these teachings saw their first brief use of the phalanx formation, before they were called off by Sola. Vitor was later found training with Dinaya, who promptly defeated him. When Sola and Dinaya left the Spartacus to help the group, Vitor was left in charge of the ship, and took it to a safer place where they wouldn't be found. Personality and Traits Vitor is a hard-headed, strong willed man who some label as impossible to sway. He is very loyal to his friends, and will follow them anywhere to help them. Vitor abhors things such as slavery, believing that everyone should be free. He is not one to silently allow the weak to suffer, and will jump to their defense at a moment's notice. He is also relatively calm when in battle, and his emotions barely sway him to irrational decisions in anything. He rather dislikes having to kill, but agrees that it is necessary in many situations. Vitor fights with a purple lightsaber and a large, phrik shield. His fighting style is based around Murmillo gladiator techniques, Ancient Greek Spartan techniques, and aspects of Ataru. This unorthodox style allows him to catch enemies unaware, from which point he can dispatch them easily. He uses techniques such as shield-bashing and using the shield as a weapon very often, which would defeat a traditional lightsaber duelist, as they would not be used to shield-based attacks. Gallery Vitor2.jpg|Vitor is a command tent in 2321. VitorArmorNew.jpg|Vitor's beskar armor. VitorNewSaber.jpg|Vitor's lightsaber. VitorShield.png|Vitor's Phrik shield. VitorPaladin.jpg|Vitor surrounded by Skulblakans during the Skulblakan Invasion. VitorDouble.jpg|Vitor's double ended lightsaber.